conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinion
Most of these pages probably won't have much more than links on them to actual fleshed-out pages (That term has always sounds really weird to me. Just think about it.), and most of them won't have much more than history, either. That is because history is awesome. And government, in my opinion, is more of a necessary afterthought. In conworlding, not in real life, that is. Either way, please feel free to fill up those pages that have a lot less than the other ones... You can extract information from here, because it is my favorite country of the ones I am creating, and will subsequently be updated the most, and have history tacked onto it the most. Also, don't feel free to just make stuff up for those placesor make places up entirely. I want to have complete control of this world's history. Because I'm a control freak. Anything else, especially the culture of the more minor nations, go ahead. Also, I'n bsd ay splleng. Correct that is you can. So much italics... History of Dinion Yay! History! It's awesome and stuff! More stuff should be put here later. Seriously.I can't think of any actual stuff I can put here.Um... Dinion is in a desert. Oh, that's geography. Darn geography! Dinyon/Ancient Dinion Dinyon,or Ancient Dinion, is believed to be the fourth oldest civilization (In the world I am creating), predating both the fabled Ikan and the entire continet of Hyile. It resided (akward wording... revise) along the Inyon River Valley, and consisted of several city-states, the most powerfulbeing De'et and Mantin, who constantly warred. This doesn't imply the other city-states didn't war, but these two warred the most. Most of this warring was against eachother. Dinyon is believed to have existed from about -900 to 0 or so. All of these city-states shared a common religion, social order, language, and, surprisingly, written language, which indicates they must have been unified at one point in the past. Unfortunately, Pre-ancient Dinion was either completely annihalted or just happened to have the bad habit of destroying all their written records and cities and stuff.This language is known as 'Pre-Daan', and isn't very complex (at all) or very useful in keeping written records, anyway. However, at least four of these city-states have fragments of a tax record in 'Pre-Daan'. Pra'waan Wars These wars wouldn't be too important if they weren't for control of the large city Pra'waan. Pra'waan is walled, so it was pretty darn hard to take over. It was also large, and supposedly was where the great god (Din or Dinv, depending on city-state) created the Earth from. Or something like that. They weren't very specific, which was understandable due to the only record of history being oral. Control of Pra'waan originally belonged to a different Dinyon city-state known only as 'the defiers of Dinv'. It's Dinv and not Din/Dinv here because these people were only seen by the Mantin, who captured the city with the help of Dinv. Or so they say. Anyway, control over Pra'waan shifted back and forth after that between the De'et and the Mantin. It is hypothesized that the De'et only wanted Pra'waan at all because the Mantin took it. Supposedly, the ruler was all like "Oh, that's the place where Din supposedly created the Earth? And you were assisted by Din in capturing it? Were not! We're the rightful people of Din!" This is hypothesized because some oral stories and stuff say Fred (believe it or not, now a very rich city) is the place where Din created the Earth, while others say it's Pra'waan. This could be boiled down to bad translation, but there are some pretty ancient temples in Fred. These templesare ruined, by the way.Just in case you couldn't have guessed. Second Period Dinyon Second Period Dinyon is just a fancy name for 'When the De'ets thought they were so cool and tried to completely conquer other city-states and stuff'. As you may have guessed, the De'ets were hipsters. They started conquering fellow city-states before it was cool. Well, they weren't exactly hipsters, but you get the point. Perhaps the things I write should be a little more formal? This was all sparked by the power of a new king, named Hettenwaan. He came to power during a period when the Mantin controlled Pra'waan. Hettenwaan claimed that it was the divine duty given to him to stop the constant chaos that embodied Dinyon. This message was supposedly given to him by, not Din as you may have guessed, but Lia, Din's wife. Din was supposedly fading away due to lack of belief in him. This happened around -350 or so. While it's obvious that the other city-states believed in Din/Dinv as much as the De'et did, that didn't stop the first religious war between the city-states of Dinyon. The others had been about petty things like land and not liking the opposing king. S*** just got real. Hettwenwaan raised fairly formidable army, of about 500 or so. This encompassed a great deal of De'et's men, but children over the age of five were also allowed to fight, so there were a lot of children in the army as well. They started by going to the North and taking out the weaker city-states there, then going South, careful to avoid Pra'waan and the Mantin's other territory. However, the current king of Mantin, Guldin the fourth, noticed this behavior and started conquering a lot of territory in the name of Dinv with an army almost as large. Both forced men in the city-states conquered to fight in the army, which enlarged the armies by a great deal. Women and children were allowed to continue their lives normally. In the case of the Mantin, that is. The De'et forced women and children to join the army as well, which often didn't turn out positively. The De'et had a larger army, but the Mantin had more people live in the conquered territory. They were typically also kinder to the people they conquered, allowing the less fit men to be slaves if they so chose. De'et eventually toppled Mantin, and took permanent control of Pra'waan. This, however, did not mean the Mantin were gone. This did not mean they didn't continue, just in the conquered cities. This did not mean the Mantin had given up on capturing Pra'waan. Third Period Dinyon Second Period Dinyon lasted until around 0, being the shortest of the three periods of Ancient Dinion, or Dinyon. The third and final period came about after the De'et eventually lost power due to a civil war. The Mantin eagerly took it, and ruled it relatively peacefully. They had an awesome irrigation system, and a cool new and improved language called Daan. There wereliterary works and stuff. The third period is by far the most boring, with the exception of the introduction of... Gaadne No Yes, the last section was only one paragrpah. Deal with it. Other civilaztions had popped up by this time, but Third Period Dinyon remained the most powerful. Until it was all shattered by Gaadne No, the king of nearby Gaadne, which is further up the Inyon River than Dinyon. Gaadne No was born in the year 0. Notice anything? Gaadne No was eleventh king of Gaadne, and his name translated to Gaadne Eleven. Gaadne had been a trade partner with the Mantin, and therefore should be allies. Gaadne had adopted the Mantin language, and the Dinyon religion, which was expected, due to Mantin having complete control of Dinyon now (which the exception of 'rebellious city', but who knows what that is). The Beginning of Gaadnen However, Gaadne started to boycott the Mantin's goods suddenly. It was due to the work of Gaadne No, who claimed to be able to speakto gods. There were ten of his ''gods, being the ten kings of Gaadne that came before him. No claimed that when he died, he would be immortalized as a god as well. These gods all had the word Gaadne before them, which, in life, was what proved they were king. They were as follows: Ud, Yet, Da, Myon, Faad, Ved, Ventaan, Doro, Laal, and June, equating totheir respective numbers. It may seem weird to have gods/kings be Gaadne 'Number', but they went with it. This, of course, defied the religion of Mantin. These, according to the Mantin, were just ghosts or spirts of Gaadnean kings, not gods. However, the people of Gaadne (for the most part) followed their king. Gaadne No feared being conquered for deying the religion of the Mantin, so he stopped trade with them. This, unfortunately, was what caused the Mantin to attack them. However, defying the religion would probably have caused a more heated war. Either way, a war started. Ud-No War This war is called Ud-No (1-11) because it is the first war of the eleventh king's reign. Yes, all Gaadnean warshave bland names like that. Imagine if the Seven Years War (which lasted nine years) was called the 3-2 War. Anyway, that's beside the point. In the early days of the war, the Mantin won most of the battles, aka all of the battles. There were only about five or so though, so it wasn't too big of a deal. It was expected, anyway. There was no way the tiny Gaadne could topple the mighty Mantin. The final battle started on the day of a storm, which was uncommon, because of the desert and everything. Gaadne struck first, hoping to use the storm for cover in their attacks. The rain supposedly ran away when the Gaadnean troops came near, but that's up for speculation. However, Mantin won and claimed Gaadne as their own. This was apparently due to a lack of believers, but that's probably just justification for the loss. Gaadne No was supposedly killed by the Mantin general Maatusaafu, Gaadne No also supposedly cursed Maatusaafu. Gaadne Ret Gaadne Ret would've taken control of Gaadne after No's death, but the Mantin now controlled it. Ret was captured and taken to a jail in Pra'waan where he would spend the rest of his days in a dirty cell slowly starving to deat. THey didn't feed him. Well, he was supposed to starve to death, but a jailor pitied him (as he was only ten) and gave him food, and occasionally snuck him out of the jail. This jailor was called Remaat, and told Ret he would eventually be saved by No, which is ridiculous, considering Gaande No was dead. Yeah. The Gaandenaad says that Gaande No was resurected, but historians believe that either Maatusaafu, who was a braggy arrogant general in the first place, made up his deadly spar with Gaande No to be more popular (or whatever), or this wasan entirelydifferent person. Gaande No did show up to rescue his son, but it involved a lot of things, including the writing of beformentioned Gaandenaad, and, more importantly, Gaanden. Gaanden According to the Gandenaad, eleven days after his death, Gaande No awoke in a field of flowers and returned to his city of Gaande, to find it overthrown by the Mantin. He sings a really long song, then goes to confront the Mantin general stationed in Gaande. This general is Maatusaafu, the one who supposedly killed No in the first place. They have a rap battle, then duel Yugioh cards to see who will be the rightful ruler. Gaande No uses some storm power to summon a storm and scare Maatusaafu away, and then controls Gaande again. Simple as that. As you may have guessed, that didn't really happen. Somehow, Gaande No did not die, or a new Gaande No came into place, and the people of Gaande fought for the king again. This time, they had more motivation. You see, Gaande Ret wasn't the only son of a Gaandean person sentenced to prison in Pra'waan. All the first-born sons of Gaandean families had the same done to them. These people were no longer fighting for Gaande No, but for their children. It wasn't that Gaande No wasn't a part of it. He led everything, and there was a religion founded around him and stuff (that's what Gaadnen is). One of the primary focus of this new religion was children, saying they were sacred and stuff (Guess what caused A LOT of controversy in Dinion about 3000 years later). This was primarily to help fuel the revolution, but Gaadnen also had an emphasis on prayer, and a heavy belief in the afterlife, which gives one more honor dying in wars. I would go into a lot more detail, but there's probably going to be a entire page on it. I mean, how could there not be? It's super important in this 'history' I've created. In fact, I garuntee you, at most ayear after I put this down, I will or someone else have will created a page for it. Yet-No War The Yet-No War (2-11) was initially caused by the supposed revival of Gaadne No and the very real birth of Gaadnen. The entirety of conquered Gaadnen, while under rule of the Mantin, was involved. It was mostly for saving the children captured by the Mantin, so there was obviously a lot of morale. However, morale alone doesn't win wars. The Gaadneans were already outnumbered, and poorer, not to mention the Mantin already controlled Gaadne. As consequence of the war, which was hardly a war anyway, all Gaadnean men were sentenced to death. This included Gaadne No especially, who was to be marched through the streets of Pra'waan, and probably had stuff thrown to him while being tortured or something, but only marching is in the Gaadenaad, as well as the written records of other places. However, one thing did come of the Yet-No War. This is the death of Maatusaafu. The war scared him back to Mantin, where he was unwelcome for being such a failure. He couldn't control peasents, even! He was executed and other people were placed in charge of Gaadne. Also, Gaadne No was able to escape to Paadyu further up the river to avoid capture. Lead to Da-No War Paadyu was a city-state just up the river of Gaadne. It's trade to Pra'waan had been limited by Gaadne, which didn't really approve of people defying Gaadne No and trading with the Mantin. When Gaadne No escaped there, he wasn't too welcome. However, Gaadne No apparently brought a storm upon them and they took control of Paadyu. Gaadne now controlled a city, even if it wasn't Gaadne. They also controlled a total of eleven men, including Gaadne No. These eleven, called the followers of the Eleventh King, wrote the first bit of the Gaddnenaad, and planned a seige on Pra'waan using the resources and people captured in Paadyu. The Paadyu were supposedly fine with this, as they had seen a god, quote the Gaadnenaad, but they were probably just enslaved. This seige was called the Da-No War. Boy, are there a lot of wars less than a month in the early Gaadnenaad. Da-No War This was much less of a war than it was a seige, but it was surprisingly successful. The Gaadnean Army was primarily made of women, children, and Paadyu slaves. They were able to successfully invade Pra'waam and save the majority of the Gaadnean prisoners. The most important of these was the freeing of Gaadne Ret, during which Gaadnes Ud through June supposedly gathered. Either way, the Da-No War was the first of many successes of Gaadne No and Gaadnen. Wars Myon-No Through Laal No These were a series of six wars protecting what Gaadne now controlled from the Mantin, and other. At the start of the Myon-No War, Gaadne consisted of Pra'waan, Paadyu, and Gaadne. At the end of Laal, Gaadne consisted of practically the entire Inyon River valley, with the exception of a few, which quickly adopted the religion in fear of being conquered. Over the time of these wars, 31 years had passed. Gaadne Ret had had a child, Gaadne Udsa, and the population andwealth of Gaadne more than tripled. Gaadne now rivaled Hylan. Because of the this, Hylan, which was nearby, tried to create peace between them. They didn't want a costly war, as can be understood. Agreements were written down between Hylan and Gaadne, agreeing they would never decalre war on each other, and that the other wouldnot force religion on the other.Trade between them didn't flourish, however. In the Gaadnenaad, people of different color are looked down upon, for they were supposedly not perfect when being made in Gaadne Siv's great kiln. The Hylane were pale-skinned. Death of Gaadne No Gaadne No's death was a big deal. He supposedly became a literal star in the sky (Polaris), and Gaadne Ret took control of Gaadne. This paragraph doesn't really need to be here, but I think No deserves a section describing his death. He died in 59, meaning he was 59 years old. Gaadnean Exploration Well, Gaadne Ret wanted a few changes. He wasn't so much about peace as he was about spreading Gaadnen. He feared directly going against Hylan, because they were both equally matched. He went after the nomads of the desert instead. The desert was called the great walls of Din before Gaadne No, as it resided on both sides of Gaadne, and was impossible to trek. After the arrival of Gaadnen, the desert became known as Gaadne Siv, believing the land to be the first god. Siv didn't do anything much, and didn't exist in history, but he supposedly transformed into the Earth to give a home to all the people. It was believed the edges of the world were desert, and that the desert was to force people to live along the Inyon River, because the desert, as beforementioned, was practically impossible to cross. Gaadne Ret didn't see it that way. He knew of the desert nomads, which came to trade with them every so often, believed there to be something on the other side. This something was for him to conquer and spread Gaadnen to the people there. It seems interesting that he didn't care about the desert nomads, but it also makes sense. The desert nomads didn't really have anything worth controlling, other than the desert and their cattle. Well, they did have one thing. This is silk, which they traded; it was their most valuable commodity. Still, Gaadne Ret was convinced this prized silk came from somewhere else. Though he did not know it, it did come from somewhere else. ''Very far away. Expidition Ud Expidition Ud was the first expidition into the desert, to the west. It was mostly a failure, but it did raise morale for the most part. After five days, water supplies had been exhausted. There were forty dead. However bleak things seemed, an oasis was found. The explorers and their camels rested there for a while, and while there, Ret supposedly heard a message from his father, essentailly saying 'turn back, but come again; you need the help of Hylan' Expidition Yet Aided by Hylan, Gaadne Ret tried again to face theend of the desert. This time, he was successfulin finding a coast. In the desert, no less! This was very unexpected, as it was believed that there was no water in the desert. The spring was supposedly a gift from Gaadne No. This part of the coast was uninhabited. However, further down the coast, there were inhabitants, caled the Uran. The Uran were... not very friendly... at all. They drove the explorers away, and their camp was made further down the coast. They were luckynot to have been attacked by the Uran in the night, but, overall, lucky to have found a coast, and found who the nomads had been trading with to get silk. It was more treacherous returning home, due to the lowered supply of water, but, once there,Gaadne Ret concluded three things: The Uran were those who traded with the desert nomads, they were along the ocean, and boats could be used to go there and trade with them. A focus was put on shipbuilding. Ships Gaadne was experienced with boats that could go up and down the Inyon River. However, boats that traversed the ocean were a different problem. Firstly, the distance is much longer. Secondly, the ocean is much vaster and stops along the coast would be harder, considering the lack ofg available stops. Thirdly, the ships would need to be much bigger to acommadate for more food and water, as well as crew members. Finally, it would be harder to just go towards or away from the sun (like they had done in the desert), because they had no idea how the ocean and coast were shaped. If they forgot which way they were going, they would be screwed. Gaadne Ret asked Hylan for help. He was reluctant to do so, considering the Gaadneans looked down upon them because the Hylan had pale skin, and people of different color were looked down upon in Gaadnen. Hylan, however, cmplied happily. The king of Hylan, Gabura, saw this as an oppurtunity to trade, which had never really been apparent in the history between the two great kingdoms. Because Hylan was already mostly a sea-faring nation, the boats it turned over to Gaadne were of high quality. Hylane scholars also taught the Gaadneans how to navigate at sea, using a compass instead of the sun. The compasshad four directions,whereas the sun onlyhad two. The frog always turned South, to the colder ocean. The Gaadneans already knew how to make fairly decent maps (do you really think their maps are decent; they're an iron age society), but sea maps are harder because it's harder to tell how far you've gone. The Hylane didn't have a solution to this, but advised mapping the coast to tell how far they've gone eventually. Expidition Da The first expidition into the ocean was Expidition Da, headed not by Gaadne Ret, but by a captain he had appointed named Laandve. Ret didn't want to learne anything from the Hylane, so he put Laanve, who had, and did, in charge. A captain who had no idea what he was doing was not fit for a sea-faring adventure. However, it might've been a good thing for Ret that he didn't go. The ship was lost for unknown reasons, but it was probably Narune pirates. These pirates probably kidnapped the crew and stole all their goods, like gold, which was abundant in the Inyon River area. It was probably Narune pirates because a Gaadnean text was uncovered in the main island of Naru, Zoa, some time later. It's essentially a diary that tells what happened while the person lived in Naru. I wouldn't rattle on so much about the diary on Zoa, but that's pretty freaking cool. The person is named Kul, and he probably has his own page, with contents of the diary and everything. Expidition Myon Expidition Myon wasthe response the failure of Expidition Da. Gaadne Ret didn't lead this expidition, either. Instead, he placed someone named Dend in charge of the three ships. Expidition Da cost a lot of money, so the main goal of this mission was to get money and tradable goods quickly. Instead of trading with the Uran being priority, the more reasonable goal of trading with nearby Farur became priority. Farur had wealth untold, and was one of the first civilizations on Earth. Expidition Myon can be marked as a success, but not just because Gaadne obtained money and goods. Gaadne also gained new knowledge of science and arts from Farur. They learned of coton, which could be used to make clothing, and several pigs were brought back. Cotton, though it wasn't as good for making clothes as silk, is able to be farmed easily in the Inyon River Valley's fertile soil. However, Gaadne didn't really discover anything, which was the original goal of the expidition. There was another negative about this expidition, though it did make Gaadne much richer, is that Gaadne Ret didn't like it. He didn't want to have to resort to Farur, like he didn't want to have to resort to Hylan. He hated cotton; he hated pigs; he hated the sea. The Farure didn't practice Gaadnen. Everything waswrong, to him. Ret decided a mission would never go anywhere but west, into the desert. These expiditions he could lead. He dedictaed his life to finding the Uran again, and converting them. Expidition Faad and the Ud-Ret War Gaadne Ret had given up. He wanted to retire the profitable sea, and turn back to the desert. The desert to the west, specifically. He wanted to return to the Uran with goods that he could market there properly. This was selfish. Gaadne had never been more rich. However, Ret wanted Gaadne to remain independent. This was also selfish, as Gaadne wouldn't get anywhere without a little help. Gaadne Ret led expidition Faad. They eventually found the Uran again, and, again, the Uran weren't exactly friendly. However, Ret had anticipated this. He had brought spears and things to invade Uran with. This invasion was called the Ud-Ret war. The Uran immensely overpowered them and Gaadne Ret was killed. The remaining expiditioners scurried back to Gaadne as quick as possible. A total of one hundred and twenty left, and a total of eleven came back. Gaadne Udsiv This is the crazy one. Don't you worry. If someone's going to wreck the nation, it'll be him. He took to power in 78, at age 20. Gaadnen Gaadne Ret had become a god, just as Gaadne No had. There was no Gaadne Udyet in sight, so Udsiv worried about what would happen to Gaadnen. There was no Gaadne Udyet in sight because Udsiv did not plan on having childen. Ever. Even though they were seen as sacred (that was put in the Gaadnenaad by his very own grandfather), Udsiv despised them and thought them devilish. Anything that needed attention, to him, was devilish. With no heir to the Gaadnenkaag (throne of Gaadne), Gaadne Udsiv feared the collapse of gaadnen. But he didn't do anything about it. He hoped the people wouldn't notice. Seriously, he had a diary. In it, he wrote "When I die, being no heir to the Gaadnenkaag, I hope my people take no notice." Now can you get an idea of how incapable this guy is? Foreign Bans The foreign bans are, as you would expect, bans on foreign things. In the name of his father, supposedly. Cotton was first, with the penalty being death. If you were caught with cotton (cott with coton rather. Ha!), you were sentenced to death. Pigs came next. If you were found with pigs, the pigs died. Then you died. These bans essentially halted profits from foreign nations, namely Farur and Hylan. The people were outraged, and began to abandon Gaadnen. In turn, Udsiv began to abandon his people. From his diary, this can be taken. "These people to not see what is right. They like the sea, however strange that may seem. There is no land there to grow their precious cotton." (It can also be taken from the Gaadnenaad). And... Massacre by State Yeah. He went out and killed people that didn't follow Gaadnen, which was a good portion of Gaadneans. Straight-up KILLED them. Brutally. This was dubbed Massacre by State. And it didn't exactly help anything. At all. There isn't really much to say about this, other than that it was horrible and inhumane. Oh, he also killed children. Because he didn't lke them. Yaali the Trader Gaadneyalru was started by a trader named Yaali. He owned a ship and made profitable trade from the seas. He served as a middleman between Gaadnean farmers and workers and Farur. He traded corn for cotton, and pigs for jewelry. Until Gaadne Udsiv place bans on cotton. Yaali didn't do anything at first. He still smuggled his goods through, privately. It was more difficult, and more expensive. He didn't make as much profit, and it was harder. The ban on pigs caused him to abandon trading with Gaadne altogether. He was from the city of Lunu, which was in Gaadne, so he was no longer to see his family, or his two young daughters. This hurt him immensely, but he dealt with it. He could've gone to live with his family, but Lunu was a little ways out in the desert, so he couldn't have made a living doing anything, not to mention trading was the only thing he was good with. He stayed at sea,trading with Hylan and Farur. Yaali reamined Gaadnen during this time, even though he didn't believe that Gaadne Udsiv would trun into a god. He began to think that maybe this whole 'god' thing stops at twelve... There was one thing that took him overboard. This was Gaadne Udsiv's Massacre by State. He killed CHILDREN, which were sacred. This went against EVERYTHING Gaadnen. Yaali decided he wasn't going to just sit and watch. He didn't want to just sit by while Udsiv tore Gaadne to ruins. He wanted peace to be restored to Gaadne, but you couldn't create peace by murder, he decided.He gathered support. Gaadneyaalru Yaali went to Hylan first, because he lived there and traded there. The king, Tomy the Second, offered to give a portion of his army to save Gaadne. Yaali concluded this wouldn't work and moved elsewhere. "You cannot bring peace by force" Yaali abandoned his current life and went back to his old one in Gaadne. He went through cities, gathering support for his cause. This was eventually known as Gaadnenyaalru, Waalru being the Gaadnean word for peace. Waalru was fused with Yaali to create Yaalru, which was put on the end of Gaadnen. A grwoing number of people switched back to Gaadnen, turning to the sect now known as Gaadnenyaalru, following Yaali in his quest for peace. Death of Gaadne Udsiv The Gaadnenyaalruga,or followers of the sect of Gaadnen Gaadnenyaalru, didn't use violence to accomplish their goals. Insteda, they turned to peaceful protest. Which, quite frankly, didn't turn out well. However, it did accomplsih accquiring a larger following of Gaadnenyaalru. Yaali now commanded an army that did nothing, that was too peaceful to move. It was an army nonetheless. Gaadnenyaalru spread, and perhaps the most important person it spread to was one of the guards of Gaadne Udsiv. This guard was named Kuda Yetmyon, or Guard 28. He, though sworn to peace, killed Udsiv in his sleep in the year of 89. The death of Gaadne Udsiv meant a three things. First, Yaali was placed in charge of all of Gaadne, and all of Gaadnen. The next ruler would be his oldest daughter. Second, there were only twelve gods. Udsiv never became one. 13 (11 in Dinione numbering) became an unlucky number, as it ended the first era of Gaadne. Third, Gaadne could trade again. Cotton and pigs were allowed, and trade flourished. It's hard to say the death of a person made things better, but it did. New Gaadne It's new Gaadne, commanded by Yaali, and the pecaeful Gaadnen sect of Gaadnenyaalru. Trade is going great! The economy is going great! Peaceful...ness is going great! Everything is going great! It's a Gaadnean Renissance of sorts! (89-180) Trade Trade was the most profitable business in Gaadne during this time. Gaadneans traded out gold and jewels, gaining cotton and livestock in return. Being rich in metals and gems, mining also became a profitable industry, though dangerous. The main trading partners of Gaadne at this time were Farur, Hylan, and Kokri. Gaadne got paper from Kokri and Farur, which was pivotal in its history. Gadnen The death of Gaadne Udsiv proved there would only be twelve godsto the people of Gaadne. Udsiv had no heir to the throne,and no one really wanted to consider Udsiv a god when he died. Yaali was placed in charge of Gaadnen, and his son after he died. The title of 'Gaadne X' was never again used to name the ruler of Gaadne, nor the ruler of Gaadnen. Instead, the ruler of Gaadne and Gaadnen was called the Yaadka. Over the course of New Gaadne, there were nine Yaadka, being Yaali, Vaadi, Ten, Gutaan, Nerru, Gaaro, Kenda, Nugaaken, and Dukaalnenti. Gaadnen spread. It didn't spread rapidly, but traders often adopted it to trade more easily with Gaadne, which had an abundance of gold and jewels. In 155, the Farur Head of Trade converted to Gaadnen. He was executed by the king for being in a postion of power and not being Farufin. The spread of Gaadnen slowed substantially after that in Farur. It was legal to be of a different religion, as long as you weren't in a position of power. Art and Literature Art and Literature became more fine arts during the New Gaadne period. The Gaadnenaad increased in size significantly, as more books were added to it. The Yaadka regulated which books were put into the Gaadnenaad, but his ruling wasn't enforced that heavily. People had Gaadnenaads with many differing books in them. Other great literatures were also written, like the Dorukaanadnelaan, or the Epic of the Desert, in which a young boy must escape to the desert to find his mother, as they were taken by sand spirits. It was written by Kaadu, a great author during this tme. Kaadu wrote 24 books total. There were twelve total copies of the Dorukaanadnelaan, all written by hand. Art saw a great increase in popularity as well. Many greatworks were created, like Funaagenkaan, or the Sitting Woman. However, art wasn't nearly as widespread as literature. Education At the beginning of his reign, Yaadka Nugaaken tried to create a public school system so that education didn't have to be exclusively for the rich. His success was moderate, and it saw an even more rapid increase in literature and art. Poor people could afford to go to school, at a small price, if they didn't need to work all day. This public school program was especially helpful in cities farther from the Inyon River, like Lunu. End of New Gaadne You haven't been reading this for long, but peacefultimes aren't as exciting as warring times.There isn't as much to say. You arrive at the end seemingly too soon. In 180, the nation of Farur invaded Gaadne, hoping to control its riches and river. They were already trying to expand, if only slightly. Because Gaadnenyaalru, the sect of Gaadnen that controlled Gaadne, promoted peace and not fighting, Gaadne didn't really fight back. Farur had complete control of Gaadne within a short eriod of time. The public education system was brought down, Gaadnenaads were burned, and a much larger focus was put on mining. Control by Farur Culture It starts with two headings. What do you want me to do? There won't be anything here for a while, if anything ever goes here. Just Sayin'. You could put things here if you want, just know headwear is important. And most of this is in a desert, so camels... Category:World (Dinion, Farur, Naru, etc.)